The Cycle of Abuse
by californiagirlie
Summary: When Quinn Fabray finds blood smeared on the upper thighs of her six year old daughter, everything begins to unwravel. Future Faberry fic, with side of Daddy!Puckerman. Rachel/Quinn. Long Oneshot.


**Title: **The Cycle of Abuse  
**Word Count: **7,515  
**Rating: **R for deals with the sexual abuse of a child.  
**Summary: **When Quinn Fabray finds blood smeared on the upper thighs of her six year old daughter, everything begins to unwravel. Future Faberry fic, with side of Daddy!Puckerman.  
**Pairing: **Faberry  
**A/N: **This was quick and not my best effort, but I saw a prompt for this somewhere in the glee angst meme and couldn't resist. Please note that my experience with law and the police force doesn't extend past SVU so forgive me for any mistakes there.

When Beth Fabray first started school she was assigned to Mr. Carter's first grade class with twenty-two other six year olds, and Quinn waited outside every afternoon for her to come out at three o'clock on the dot. Beth held her hand as they walked home; they only lived a few blocks away, and Quinn carried Beth's backpack on her shoulders. Beth chatted animatedly about her new friend Lexie and art time on Wednesday afternoons and Quinn beamed and thought of how domesticated everything had become.

When they got home, Quinn cut up apples and oranges and served them with two chocolate biscuits and a glass of milk to Beth around the same time that Rachel arrived home from the Lima Community theatre, with a quick kiss to Quinn's cheek and then Beth's, before she rushed upstairs and yelled Beth to hurry or she would miss her dance lesson. Quinn, amused, always watched Rachel teach Beth's 'dance lesson' in their garage, the one Rachel had turned into a small studio, and video-taped Ballet lessons, and applauded and cheered in all the right places.

By the time Rachel and Beth are done, it's almost always six o'clock, and Quinn busies herself in the kitchen with stir-fry's or casseroles, and serves her small family dinner around seven. Puck, who lived about two blocks down, usually joined them, much too little Beth's delight, and Quinn thought it only fair she invited him; he couldn't cook and she couldn't have her daughter's father die of starvation. That and Puck had grown on her, after all those years. After dinner Beth had a bath and then it was bedtime, usually accompanied by a story or a song, or sometimes both, if Rachel was in the right mood. Then Puck would head home and Quinn and Rachel would cuddle on the couch until they retired to bed before their day started all over again.

This night, however, was different. Quinn had walked Beth home and she had been unusually quiet, kicking at stones and staring at the ground instead of babbling about classroom activities and mean boys that pulled pigtails. Beth had insisted she change clothes as soon as she got home and pushed her fruit to the side and had protested quietly about dance.

"I don't wanna dance today mommy"

Quinn looked up from the counter "Why sweetie? Are you feeling okay?"

Beth looked down at her plate, and pushed a slice of apple to the side "I just don't wanna"

When Rachel had pranced in, Beth was on the couch watching TV and Quinn filled her in quietly over the sounds Sponge-Bob.

"I don't think she's feeling well" Quinn said, her arms looped around Rachel's neck "She's not acting like herself"

Rachel had knelt in front of Beth on the couch and clutched her hand, while Quinn watched worriedly in the kitchen, wondering what was wrong.

"Is everything okay at school baby?" Rachel cooed "No one's being mean to you are they?" Beth shook her head slowly, looking quite uncertain.

"I don't wanna dance today" She looked scared, as if Rachel might whisk her into the studio any moment.

"That's okay honey" Rachel reached up to cup her cheek "You don't have to"

When Puck showed at ten to six as usual, Beth didn't bounce to the door and jump on him like she usually did, but stayed on the couch until Quinn gently fetched her for dinner. She pushed her pasta around her plate and Quinn and Rachel shared worried looks as Puck tried, and failed, to engage in a conversation with his six-year old.

"How was school today Beth?" He asked, after a mouthful of pasta

"It was okay" She pushed her vegetables around her plate and Puck looked at Quinn confused, because Beth usually loved to recount every second of her day at dinner time.

When he and Rachel washed the dishes as Quinn got Beth ready for her bath, Puck asked worriedly about Beth.

"Is she alright? Did something happen at school"

"We don't know… she won't say exactly what's wrong- Quinn tried" Rachel said while drying a saucepan.

"This isn't like her"

"I know"

Quinn drew Beth's bath as usual; bubbles and rubber ducks floated on warm water, but she frowned at the absence of her daughter. Beth loved bath time, never missed it, and Quinn felt out of place having to find her. She searched throughout the household, looking behind couches and in laundry hampers, before she finally found Beth hidden under her bed, clutching 'Blankie' the blanket and looking absolutely terrified at the idea of a bath. So Quinn crouched on her hands and knees for a good ten minutes, trying to coax her young child into coming out, not wanting to make things worse by going under to get her.

"C'mon baby. You love bath time" Quinn tried, "I got your rubber duckies out to play"

Beth's ears perked up at the mention of her rubber duckies, and after the promise of an extra goodnight song, Beth crawled reluctantly out from under the bed and into Quinn's awaiting arms. Quinn picked her up and cradled her close, planting a soft kiss to the top of her head. She decided not to press Beth into telling her what was wrong just yet, and carried her through to the bathroom. She slowly and cautiously unwrapped Blankie from Beth's fingertips and dropped the soft blanket over to the side as she checked the temperature of the water and Beth begins to undress.

When she looked back over she saw it, smudged blood at the top of Beth's inner thighs, and fresh bruises forming on the top of her arms. Her stomach dropped, the horror reflected on her face. It didn't go unnoticed by Beth. The six-year old looked down at herself and realized what she had revealed, and her eyes filled with fear as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Mommy" She sobbed "I'm sorry"

Quinn's shock-filled face softened and she held Beth's face in her hands, shushing her soothingly. "Honey, it's okay. Sweetie, don't cry"

Beth's tear-filled eyes looked at her "Are you mad" She asked apprehensively.

"No sweetheart" Quinn answered quietly, stroking Beth's tears away "I'm not mad"

She reached for a towel and wrapped it around Beth's tiny body, and pulled her close, wrapping her little girl in a warm hug. She pressed her lips to soft, blonde hair and squeezed her eyes shut as she pictured the horrific bruises on Beth's arms; the bruises that could have only been caused by a strong pair of hands holding Beth's arms. She held Beth tighter as she pictured the blood on Beth's thighs and kissed the side of Beth's head one more time before asking "Who did this Beth?"

Beth stiffened in her arms and Quinn pulled back, holding her at arm's length, needing an answer. Beth averted her eyes from Quinn's gaze and looked downwards as she spoke "N-no one"

Quinn used a finger to pull Beth's chin up so she could look into Beth's hazel eyes "Bethy, I need you to tell me. Tell mommy what happened"

Beth took in a shaky breath and her lip quivered "H-he said I can't tell you… t-that i-if I did, you wouldn't love me anymore"

Quinn's heart broke at her vulnerability, and she scooped Beth up into another tight embrace, planting another kiss on Beth's head "I'll always love you Beth. No matter what happens. You know that baby"

When Beth curled herself into her mother's arms, Quinn brushed blonde strands of hair out of Beth's face and tried again "Tell mommy what happened sweetheart"

She waited a few beats and Beth took a breath, her fingers clutching at Quinn's blouse. "H-he touched me"

It hurt Quinn a lot more than she anticipated to hear it out loud, and she sucked in much-needed oxygen and tried to keep herself from bursting into tears. "Where?" She asked softly, unable to get much else out.

Beth hesitated before answering "Down… d-down there"

Quinn's jaw clenched and she felt sick at the idea of someone violating her sweet little Beth, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. "He said it would f-feel good" Beth continued, and Quinn could feel her tears soaking into her blouse "B-but it just hurt"

Quinn felt her anger pooling and she struggled to keep her voice calm "Who did it Beth? Who is he?"

Beth's apprehension was apparent as she stiffened again and to soothe her, Quinn whispered a quiet 'I love you' over the top of her head. Beth spoke shakily "Mr. Carter"

She drained the unused bath after she helped Beth get dressed and packed Beth's blankie and a coloring book into a small backpack for Beth to carry around. After explaining to Beth that they had to go to the hospital to make sure she was okay, Beth, although worried had seemed okay with the idea. She settled Beth onto the couch to watch cartoons while Quinn pulled Puck and Rachel into the kitchen, after they had both enquired worriedly about her tear-stained face.

She made them both sit down at the kitchen bench as she explained in a hushed voice and when she'd finished, Rachel's face was white and she looked as if she was about to ask if this is some kind of sick, sick joke. In contrast, Puck's face was red with rage and his fingers tight in fists. He growled as he stood up, slamming a balled fist against the bench that rattled the fruit bowl "Son of a bitch"

Quinn glanced over to make sure Beth was still watching the TV as Puck continued "I'm going to kill him. I'll rip his balls out and slap him over the face with them. Son of a bitch. Sick son of a bitch!" Puck's face turned purple and Rachel stood up, her eyes glistening with fury and sorrow. She glanced helplessly towards Beth and Quinn reached over to grasp her hand as she spoke "He's her _teacher._ Her teacher! H-he's supposed to guide her and help her make friends and…"

Her face hardened as she looked over at Beth again. "I'm going to kill him"

Quinn wished she could let them… because not only would the world be a much, much better place, but she wanted to hurt him, physically, as much as she could. But she realized the consequences of such drastic actions and hastily pulled both Rachel and Puck back onto their respective seats.

"You two will do nothing of the sort. You will both come with Beth and I to the hospital now and try to act as normal as possible. I don't want to scare her"

Rachel and Puck stared at Quinn for a few seconds before Rachel sighed "She's right. She's been through enough"

Puck looked unconvinced, so Quinn reached forward and placed a warm hand on his forearm "She needs her daddy right now Puck" She told him softly "She needs her daddy to hold her hand and tell her it's going to be okay"

Puck's face relaxed into a pained expression, and Rachel wondered if he was going to cry. Instead, he stood up without a word and made his way over to Beth in the living room and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Quinn watched from the kitchen and felt Rachel's hand slip into hers and she squeezed tightly. "Are we going to the hospital now Daddy?" She heard Beth's voice from the living room.

"Yeah sweetie" Puck responded, "Yeah we are"

The car ride was long and torturous, Puck in the back seat with Beth and Quinn driving, clutching firmly onto Rachel's hand. Puck called the local police station before they got in the car and they would be met with at the hospital. Quinn drove with the radio off because the music clouded her thoughts and she wanted to be thinking straight for Beth, and everything that was best for her. From the backseat she could hear Puck humming quietly, and the words that fit in with the song only highlight her feeling of helplessness. 'Beth, what can I do?' She knew he choose those words specifically, as she caught a glimpse of him stroking her hair in the rearview mirror. She only squeezed Rachel's hand tighter.

She remembered Beth's first day of school and the pride and anguish that came with it. She remembered sobbing for the entire duration that Beth was gone and arriving an hour early at the school because she couldn't bear to be away from her baby any longer. Quinn didn't work and it had suited the situation; she could stay at home with Beth while Rachel's career as a director for the Lima Community Theatre soared as best it could. Rachel didn't earn piles of money, but it was enough to keep the Fabray-Berry family afloat. Quinn had considered getting a job after Beth had started school. She hadn't yet discussed with Rachel the pamphlet for Ohio Community College's law program she had at the bottom of their underwear drawer. The idea of starting up such a time-consuming course seemed absurd now. Beth needed her.

When they got to the hospital, Quinn had to park quite far away from the building and it was a lengthy walk up. Puck carried Beth despite her protests.

"I'm six daddy! I can walk by myself!"

Quinn and Rachel trailed behind, Rachel supporting most of Quinn's emotionally shattered body.

When they got inside, the receptionist smiled brightly and greeted them so cheerily that Quinn wanted to knock her pearly whites right out of her mouth. She resisted, and instead asked for Detective Lanyard, the man Puck had spoken to on the phone. As the receptionist dutifully informed them that the police precinct was four blocks over, a burly man with a blue suit and a shiny badge emerged from the corner, looking Beth up and down with sorrowful eyes. Behind him was a nurse in light green scrubs, who couldn't look sorrier if she tried. When Beth was escorted to a consult room and the nurse fetched a rape kit, Quinn almost lost it and had to leave the room, along with a pale Puck. Rachel stayed, her hand gripping Beth's smaller one, and singing quietly at Beth's request. She forced herself to be strong and keeps a brave smile plastered on her face for Beth's sake.

Quinn and Puck waited outside the room on a cushioned bench, Quinn fiddling with her wedding ring and Puck kicking his feet aimlessly back and forth, avoiding each other's gaze for the tears clouding their eyes. After almost two whole minutes of silence, Puck spoke up; his strong voice weakened "Do you think we'll ever get past this?"

It took Quinn a while to answer. "We have too"

When the door opened Quinn stood immediately, and Rachel was there, Beth on her hip and the nurse scurried out behind them. Detective Lanyard steps out from the corner he was lurking in and Quinn's stomach filled with dread as he pulled out a notepad. He took them all back into the consult room and Puck, Rachel and Quinn squeezed to sit on the end of the bed as Detective Lanyard pulled up a chair. Quinn settled Beth onto her lap.

He made his questions as soft and gentle as possible, but Quinn still felt Beth tense up. Rachel held a small hand in her own, and Puck looked at his feet, wincing as Beth answered each question as best she could.

"This man, Beth. Can you tell me his name?" The detective asked softly

"Mr. Carter" Beth answered, her voice wavering "He's my teacher"

Rachel's jaw clenched and Quinn slipped a comforting arm around her waist.

"Can you tell me what he did?"

Beth looked up at Quinn, her eyes swimming with tears and uncertainty.

"You can tell him baby. He just wants to help" Quinn soothed. Rachel squeezed her hand.

Beth remained unconvinced and the detective tried again. "Beth? What did he do?" The silence that followed was unbearable. "Beth did he touch you somewhere he shouldn't have?" Detective Lanyard pushed, and Beth shrunk back into Quinn's arms.

"Beth did he—"

"Just leave her alone!" Puck exploded and stood up, his face turning red. "Stop pushing her!"

"Noah, calm down" Rachel, pulled him back down onto the hospital bed "He's just trying to help"

"Sir" Detective Lanyard said "I know it's hard, but I need a statement from Beth if we want a shot at catching this guy"

Calming down, Puck slouched back onto the bed mumbling what sounded like an insincere apology. The detective looked back to Beth and asked again.

Quinn ran the bath for the second time that night as Rachel made up the guest room for Puck, who wanted to be as close to Beth as he could be. Quinn rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked over at her little girl, who was sitting on the tiled floor, wrapped in her fluffy white dressing gown and playing with loose strings of Blankie's. Quinn dipped her had into the warm water through the thick layer of bubbles to check its temperature, and pulled it out, satisfied. "Come on Bethy" She cooed "Bath time"

When they emerged from the bathroom, twenty minutes later, they met Rachel and Puck sitting at the kitchen table, each nursing cups of tea and looking thoroughly washed out. Rachel slid a cup across to Quinn as Beth climbed onto Puck's lap. "Are you staying here tonight daddy?" She asked sweetly, hope glimmering in her hazel eyes. He nodded, and wrapped an arm around her "Yeah, sweetie. Yeah I am"

Quinn felt for Rachel's hand under the table, and entwined their fingers, comforted by the soft, warm skin of her hand. The phone was in the middle of the table, and Quinn suspected that Puck and Rachel had been waiting for a call from Detective Lanyard all night. As she caught a glance at the clock, she sighed and stood up, beckoning Beth "It's almost nine Beth. Way past your bed time."

Beth clambered off Puck's lap and let Quinn pick her up, wrapping her legs around her mother's waist. "Momma, will you sing to me?" She asked Rachel pleadingly over Quinn's shoulder "Pretty please"

Rachel smiled softly. Same question, different night. "Of course honey"

True to her word, Rachel came up into Beth's room after Quinn had got her settled into bed, Puck following, his guitar in hand. Quinn, pleasantly amused, watched from the doorway as Puck strummed the chords to 'Your body is a wonderland' and Rachel smacked his arm, exclaimed "Noah! That is an entirely inappropriate song for a six year old! Not only does it-"

"I was just warming up" Puck defended himself hastily, rubbing his sore shoulder as Beth giggled. He flashed a cheeky smile at his daughter and began strumming.

Beth was fast asleep within ten minutes of their playing, and Puck retired to bed as well, his smile faded now that Beth was not awake to see it. Rachel followed Quinn into their bedroom after making sure Beth was tucked in tightly, and stood at the end of the bed watching as Quinn stripped off her clothes.

Pulling on a pair of stripy pajama pants, Quinn looked over at her wife. "You gonna sleep in that?" She questioned, eyeing Rachel's strapless dress. Rachel sighed and moved closer to her "I'm curious as to how you're holding up. Do you need anything?" She asked softly, as Quinn pulled a tank top over her head. Quinn didn't answer right away, folding up her clothes and tossing them onto the dresser by the bed. She stopped at the dresser and leaned forward onto it, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. Rachel moved behind her quickly, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and holding her tightly. Quinn took another shaky breath and Rachel kissed her bare shoulder softly. "I love you" She whispered against Quinn's smooth skin. Quinn choked back a sob and Rachel's grip tightened around her. Quinn's legs buckled and Rachel found herself holding up both of their weights. Rachel sank to the floor with Quinn in her arms, and she held her wife as she sobbed into her shoulder. Quinn shivered as she cried, then snuggled into Rachel's warm body, letting herself fall apart. She cried for innocence and for injustice, but mostly, she cried for Beth.

Detective Rodney Lanyard had worked sex crimes for almost seven years, and in those years he had seen and met many twisted people. Catching and putting away rapists, pedophiles and murderers made him feel worthy, like he had reason to be a part of the world, to protect its people. He was good at his job, and well respected among his co-workers and had caught too many dirt bags to keep count of. But even after years of dealing with them, he still remembered almost every one of his cases and the victims that came with them.

He sat at his desk at the station, papers spread across his desk and a file open, little Beth Fabray's face staring up at him. Rapists and Murderers were scum, deserved whatever prison threw at them, in Lanyard's opinion, but Pedophiles, pedophiles sickened him most of all. To take away a child's innocence to satisfy whatever sick fantasies they had made Lanyard angry, pissed and he took a long gulp of his coffee to keep his emotions under control. His partner, Danny Mitchell looked over at him and frowned "Everything alright?"

"Fine" Lanyard grunted, flipping the file over "It's just this case. It makes me sick"

Mitchell raised an eyebrow and reached over to grab it off him "The kid you went to see earlier?"

"She told me it was her teacher" Lanyard took another swig of his coffee and threw Frank Carter's file over to Mitchell "A couple of parking tickets and that's it. The guy's practically squeaky clean"

"That just means he hasn't been caught yet" Mitchell murmured, flicking through Beth Fabray's folder. "The rape kit show anything?"

"We found some hairs and saliva, the lab's working on them now"

"If he's not in the system then we have nothing to compare it too" Mitchell stated, and Lanyard felt a slither of annoyance run though him "I _know_" He said curtly, taking the file back "Noakes is getting us a DNA warrant" Referring to Alice Noakes, their ADA. "I'm gonna go pick him up, bring him down to the station. You wanna come?" Lanyard stood up and pulled his coat around his broad shoulders. Mitchell shrugged "Sure, why not"

Carter lived about five minutes from the station, but then , everyone did in Lima. Lanyard pulled up outside his small home and parked, Mitchell jumping out the car before it even stopped. Lanyard followed him up the cobbled path, his eyes straining to see in the dark. Mitchell reached the door first and knocked briskly, and Lanyard stood beside him, brushing his coat aside so his badge was ready to be flashed.

A dark-haired man that looked about forty answered, his eyes beady and a bald spot on the top of his head. He glanced nervously between them and stuck his hands into the pockets of his dressing gown "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Frank Carter?" Lanyard boomed. The dark-haired man nodded nervously.

"I'm Detective Lanyard and this is Detective Mitchell" Lanyard stepped forward, flashing his badge "We'd like to take you down to the stations to answer some questions"

Carter eyes darted between them "R-regarding?" He questioned, his voice high-pitched.

Lanyard's eyes narrowed "Regarding a complaint made against you"

Carter gulped and looked over his shoulder and into his house "I-I really…"

"The sooner we get this cleared up, the sooner we'll be out of your face" Mitchell stepped forward, smiling kindly. Lanyard was glad Mitchell had taken the role of the good cop. He could barely stand to look at the creep.

Mitchell directed the jumpy man towards the back seat of Lanyard's sedan whilst Lanyard climbed into the driver's seat, ready to head back to the station. They arrived and Mitchell took Carter into the investigation room and Lanyard stayed behind to hang his coat on the rack, pulling at his tie. He opened his file cabinet and pulled out Beth Fabray's file, opening it and seeing her sweet little face. Tucking it under his arm, he approached the interrogation room, ready to make Frank Carter talk.

Frank Carter wasn't an adventurous man. His mother had often pointed in out when he was a boy; she would sit on the couch surrounded by beer bottles, slurring insults and making wild hand gestures. His father left when he was seven, and his mother's boyfriends were around often, so he hid in his room, reading and drawing pictures. He didn't like the company of adults, and thirty years later, that hadn't changed, so sitting on a hard metal chair opposite two men that had to be twice his size made him very uncomfortable. The bigger of the two, Lanyard, had a sour look on his face and a folder in hand. The other, Mitchell, was just looking at him, studying his facials in a way that made him feel slightly self-conscious. He ran a hand through his thinning hair and tugged at the piece of string tied around his wrist. His fingers found the little bead attached and he fondled it lovingly, remembering the sweet little girl who had made it for him. The memory of a five year old Hannah Murray comforted from the reality of the two frightening men in front of him. Absent-mindedly, he wondered how old Hannah was now. Around twelve or thirteen, he supposed. Much too old for his liking.

The bigger man, Lanyard, lay the file down on the table and Carter leaned forward to get a good look at what was inside. The color drained from his face as he saw Beth Fabray's picture. Lanyard observed him for a moment before nodding his head towards the picture.

"You know her?" He asked, looking at Carter with piercing eyes. Carter's eyes darted away from his gaze and he squeezed the bead tighter "I-I… yes. She's a student of mine"

"A student?" Lanyard eyed him "Right. How long you been teaching?"

"Almost fourteen years" Carter answered stiffly, staring at a spot on the metal table.

"And how long have you known Beth Fabray?" Mitchell piped up, resting his meaty hands on the table. Carter's heart lurched "N-not long. About four months"

"You were her first teacher at Lima Elementary, right?" Lanyard asked, his eyes burning right into Carter's downcast head. Carter nodded slowly. "Really, you were her first teacher… well… ever"

Carter looked up, curious to see where this was headed. Mitchell let out a long sigh and Carter glanced over to him. Mitchell picked up the folder and looked down at it "I'm not gonna lie to you Frank, these are some serious allegations laid against you" Carter's mind clouded over. Allegations. And a folder with Beth Fabray's picture in it. She had told someone. She had told someone after he had told her not too. He clenched the bead tightly, and pulled at the string until he could feel it cutting into his skin.

"W-what allegations?" He stuttered. _He had told her not too. He had told her not too._

Mitchell spoke calmly, his eyes fixed on Carter "Beth told us that you sexually abused her"

The string was so tight against his wrist it started to hurt, and he couldn't quite fathom the words detective Mitchell was speaking to him. She told them. _She told them._ They never told anyone. Never. It was because they wanted it, Carter thought, they pretended like it wasn't what they enjoyed but they wanted it; the just liked to play hard to get. Just like their mothers. All women were the same, Carter thought, even the girls. Carter's train of thought was broken as Mitchell slid a photograph across the table to him. Mitchell spoke as he picked it up "Those bruises could have only been left by quite large hands. She told us they were yours"

Carter knit his eyebrows together tightly. He didn't recall holding her tight enough to bruise her. She was an angel; he didn't want to harm her. If only she hadn't resisted so much, he thought angrily, it was her fault, she must have known he was going to win anyway. He dropped the picture down onto the table and captured the bead in his hand again, twisting it within his fingers. As he opened his mouth to respond, a loud knock made him jump. Detective Lanyard stood up and exited the room, while Mitchell's eyes never left him. Carter started to sweat and made a quiet pact with himself as he rolled the string between his fingers. He would deny all charges and then they would have to let him go. Then he would pack and leave town. Maybe they would just forget about it. Outside the Interrogation room, Alice Noakes stood with a folded piece of paper in her hands, smiling grimly at Lanyard as she stated "DNA warrant"

Quinn slept restlessly all night, tossing and turning and sighing heavily at random intervals, which in turn, kept Rachel awake half the night. She did her best to keep Quinn cuddled into her arms, but with Quinn switching positions every five minutes, she quickly gave that up. Quinn got up at eleven to check on Beth, then twelve, and then she was checking on her hourly and Rachel was beyond exhausted at three o'clock in the morning when Quinn clambered back into bed. She considered moving onto the couch, but quickly scratched that when she remembered Quinn needed her to be there emotionally and physically. She came to the conclusion that she probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Not after the incidents of that day.

"How is she?" Rachel mumbled sleepily as Quinn curled into her side. "Still asleep" Quinn murmured into her neck "I'm glad she hasn't woken yet"

"Were you expecting her too?" Rachel enquired, dragging a hand through Quinn's soft hair. Quinn shrugged half-heartedly "Remember when she used to get nightmares every night"

"She hasn't had those in months" Rachel commented. Quinn exhaled against her collarbone. "I just want to be there for her. When she's scared I want her to be able to come to me"

Rachel leaned down to kiss Quinn's temple "She knows she's got you. She's very lucky"

"I should be able to protect her from monsters that traumatize her" Quinn's voice quivered. Rachel paused. They weren't talking about nightmares anymore. "Quinn Fabray, please do not tell me that you are even considering the possibility of this being your fault" Rachel huffed, pulling Quinn's body closer. "Because I can assure you it most certainly is not"

"Isn't it?" Quinn asked, gripping a fistful of Rachel's shirt "If… if I'd just… looked into that… that c-creep then maybe I would have prevented Beth from ever going through this- "

"Don't" Rachel said suddenly, holding Quinn tightly "Don't torture yourself with 'what-ifs' Quinn, it does nothing but make you feel awful"

"Maybe I deserve to feel awful" Quinn pulled herself right out of Rachel's arms and sat up. She paused for a moment and Rachel's eyes adjusted to seeing her in the dark "I should have looked out for her better"

Rachel opened her mouth to argue, but Quinn spoke first, her voice low as she climbed out of bed "I'm going to check on her again"

She left the room and Rachel sank back into the pillows, wishing for the hundredth time that evening that this nightmare had never happened to them.

Beth woke at seven-fifteen that morning. She knew because of the Cinderella alarm clock her daddy had bought her. It was a Wednesday. She knew that because of the matching calendar pinned to her wall. As usual, she found her clothes in her drawer and picked them out; a little blue sundress with a matching hat, then pulled them on as she listened for noises downstairs. Hearing nothing, she glanced at the clock again, trying to make out the figures. Her momma had taught her numbers and words from a very young age, at she was almost sure she was reading the time correctly, so why wasn't anyone up?

Her daddy owned his own business cleaning pools. Mommy always told her that he slept in until very late and then worked until dinner. But her mommies were always up before she was. Especially her momma, who liked to run on the treadmill before going for a morning run around the block. Mommy made breakfast and it was Beth's job to make sure she got herself up before seven-twenty. She prided herself in doing that job every morning.

She wandered downstairs and into an empty living room and wondered if maybe she'd got the days mixed up. Maybe it was Saturday. There was no school on Saturdays. No, she thought firmly, yesterday was Tuesday, there was no way it could be Saturday. Beth wished it were Saturday. She didn't want to go to school. Mr. Carter was scary and she didn't want to see him again, not after last time. She thought back to a few weeks ago, when she had had a bad tummy ache and Mommy let her stay home and watch cartoons on the couch. If I pretend to be sick, she thought, then mommy will let me stay. Frowning slightly, she remembered momma's warnings about telling lies. Then she thought of Mr. Carter and her stomach churned. Maybe if I make it hurt I won't be telling lies, Beth though to herself, looking around the room. Catching sight of the candle holder on the mantel piece, Beth climbed onto the arm of the couch and stood on her tippy-toes to reach for it. She slid off once she had attained it and furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the object. She held it in both hands and rammed it into her belly, grunting as she winded herself. She collapsed onto the floor clutching her stomach and dropped the candle holder from her hand. The holder made a loud 'thud' as it hit the wooden floors, and Beth heard voices coming from upstairs. Recovering slightly, she stood up as she heard Quinn's shrieks from upstairs, and kicked the candle-holder under the couch.

"Beth!" Quinn screamed, racing down the stairs "Baby, are you alright?"

She found Beth in the living room and hurried over to her, fussing and pulled Beth into her arms, hugging her gently. Rachel appeared seconds later, her hair tousled and dark rings under her eyes. "We heard banging" Quinn held Beth's face in her hands "What happened sweetheart"

"Nothing" Beth answered, rubbing her eyes. She slid her hand onto her belly again. "My tummy hurts"

Quinn looked down at her stomach and pressed the back of her hand against Beth's forehead. "You're a little warm" Quinn murmured. She pulled Beth into her arms and picked her up, holding her against her hip. Rachel moved forward and Beth felt a good-morning kiss being pressed to the top of her head. "You're gonna stay home with mommy today, okay Bethy?" Rachel stroked her cheek and Beth nodded quickly. She rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and wondered if sick people were allowed to eat breakfast.

"Whatdaya know, Frankie… we found a winner" Lanyard's entrance was unexpected, and Carter snapped his head up. "Wh-what do you mean?" He stuttered.

"I mean we found a match" Lanyard took the seat on the other side of the table and rested his big elbows on the table. Carter shrunk back. "A match to the saliva we found on Beth Fabray's upper thighs. It matched to your sample Carter"

Carter swallowed and fumbled for his bracelet. He yanked at the string, sending sharp shockwaves through his body. He almost moaned.

Lanyard got angrier at Carter's lack of words and slammed his fist down onto the table "What was your saliva doing on the body of a six year old girl's?" He growled, his eyes a burning fire. "What was it doing there?"

Carter stared at him and tugged once again at his string-bracelet, panic taking charge of his mind. 'Will I go to jail?' He thought, stressed. 'I can't go to jail… they need me… my children need me'

Lanyard threw up his hands and growled again "Fine. Don't talk" He stood up and moved over to Carter. Terrified, Carter winced as Lanyard pulled him up onto his feet. "Frank Carter, you are under arrest for the sexual abuse of Beth Fabray"

The handcuffs clamped around his feeble wrists.

The phone rang at one o'clock, and Quinn leaped for it, jumping off the couch and leaving Beth to her cartoons. She answered it in the kitchen, her voice low "Fabray-Berry Residence"

"Mrs. Fabray?" Quinn's heart lurched at the sound of Detective Lanyard's voice "This is detective Lanyard calling" He paused to give Quinn room to greet him. When she said nothing, he carried on. "We've got Frank Carter in custody. He's sitting in a booking cell as we speak"

Quinn felt sudden relief flood through her body. Beth was safe.

"You've got him" She breathed into the speaker, clutching the phone tightly in her hands.

"We've got him" He repeated "A positive match to the samples we found on Beth's body was enough for an arrest warrant. He's not going to get away with this"

Quinn swallowed and looked over to Beth on the couch "Detective?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fabray?"

"Thank you"

Rachel came home at three-thirty as usual, and headed straight for Beth, pulling her into a loose embrace. As Beth animatedly filled her in on the adventures of SpongeBob and Patrick, Quinn stood at the kitchen counter, chopping up pieces of apple for Beth's afternoon snack. When Rachel picked Beth off of the couch and carried her over to the kitchen table, Quinn set Beth's fruit onto the table and Rachel carefully dropped Beth to a seat, then reeled Quinn in for a kiss by her forearms. Rachel's breath was minty and fresh and Quinn eagerly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Rachel's middle. She felt soft, small hands cup her face and then a warm tongue in her mouth and she sighed, feeling better than she had all day. Rachel broke the kiss, pulling back, her hands still holding Quinn's face. She smiled gently and dropped a last tender kiss on Quinn's lips before speaking, "How are you, sweetie?"

Quinn sighed and tightened her hold on Rachel's waist "Much better now you're here" Still reeling from the kiss, she glanced quickly at Beth, who seemed to be too engrossed in her food to have seen anything. Rachel followed her gaze and lingers on Beth for a moment, before looking back to Quinn "Have you told her yet?" She enquired softly, her chocolate eyes whirling. Quinn shook her head "I thought I should wait for you and Puck"

Rachel nodded, and pulled her lips together in an adoring smile, then pressed her lips to Quinn's once again. "Love you"

Puck arrived home at six o'clock, scooping Beth into his arms and planting her down at the dinner table at Quinn's request. She giggled and flailed about and he carried her, but Quinn noticed the missing twinkle in her eyes, the glint that had been all things from mischievous to angelic, and squeezed the kitchen counter so hard her fingers were indented with the patterns of the tiles. They eat at the table in silence, and Quinn has so much rushing through her mind that she needed to discuss with Puck and her wife that she shoveled mouthfuls of mashed potato into her mouth as fast as she could swallow. She'd have to wait until little Beth went to bed, she conspired, went they could have a real conversation about what was to happen in the future.

Rachel sang Beth to sleep as usual, and Quinn talked to Puck in the kitchen in a hushed voice as the sounds of Rachel's voice and Beth's giggles drifted down the staircase.

"I spoke with the principal today. She agreed to let Beth have the rest of the week off"

"Wait. You want to send her back there? I don't think so" Puck crossed his arms in defiance.

"What do you want me to do Puck? She has to go to school somewhere" Quinn said impatiently. She'd had this argument with herself all day and wasn't too keen on having it again. "She has friends at that school. You really want to take that away from her?"

Puck frowned, and looked at her doubtfully. "That scumbag—"

"Is gone" Quinn interrupted firmly "He will never go near her again Puck. He doesn't teach at that school anymore"

"Have you asked Beth what she wants?" Puck questioned "Does she want to go back?"

"She overheard me talking to Principal Travers" Quinn said quietly "She misses her friends"

A pregnant pause filled the room, then Rachel was coming down the stairs, and Puck was clenching his jaw, shaking his head to get rid of the moisture that had gathered around his eyes. He excused himself to bed and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling her into a warm hug.

Quinn meet Beth's new teacher a total of six times before she would allow Beth to go back to school, Puck and Rachel present at every meeting. Mrs. Gina Staffley was a short, rounded woman with white tufts of hair and a kind face. She was in her late fifties and Quinn had liked her from the moment they first met. She'd watched in on as Mrs. Staffley had taken over Mr. Carter's first grade class and made the decision that she would take Beth to meet her the very next school day.

Beth was quiet the Tuesday that she was due back in school, and Puck asked her worriedly more than once if she was ready. Quinn shooed him off to work, convincing him Beth was nervous enough without all of them going down to the school with her. Rachel scurried around the house in her underwear, frantically searching for Blankie as Beth wailed at the front door, looking so small with her over-sized backpack that was strapped over her shoulders. "I want B-blankie!" She sobbed, looking up at Quinn through tear-filled hazel eyes. Quinn knelt next to her and pulled the straps off of her shoulders, shushing her gently. "I know honey. Momma's looking"

She let Beth cry softly into her shoulders as she rubbed her back, wondering if maybe she should keep Beth home. "Rach?" She called out questioningly as Beth's sobs became increasingly powerful.

"I'm looking!" Rachel yelled back "Ohh! OH! I've got it! I've got it!"

Beth's head lifted, her reddened eyes filling with hope. Rachel bounded down the stairs, Blankie in hand, and dropped it into the child's outstretched hands. "Blankie" Beth murmured contently, burying her face in the soft fabric. Quinn looked up at Rachel's tired face and flashed her wife a small smile. "Are you ready to go now Beth?" Quinn asked softly, and Beth nodded slowly, Blankie clutched tightly in her tiny hands.

Mrs. Staffley let Quinn sit at the back of the class with Blankie and Beth on her lap as she taught Beth's classmates about numbers, and Quinn rested her chin on a head-full of blonde hair and played with Beth's fingers. "Mommy" Beth asked quietly, as the other children got to work at coloring in giant numerals on A2 pieces of paper.

"Yeah baby?" Quinn murmured

"Where's Mr. Carter?"

Quinn stiffened at the question, and pulled away from Beth slightly, only so she could look her daughter in the eye. "We talked about this sweetie. Last night, remember. Mr. Carter is a very bad man. And he's going to a place for bad men"

"Jail" Beth said slowly, repeating the word her father had taught her. "Yes, jail" Quinn stroked her hair. "So Mrs. Staffley is going to be your teacher. Okay?"

Beth nodded slowly. "I like her"

Quinn smiled softly. "That's good honey"

When Beth Fabray went back to school, in Mrs. Staffley's class, Quinn hanged around for the whole day for the first week, just to make sure her daughter was resettling in, then settled for walking Beth to and from school once again. It was a while before Beth began talking about her school friends again and even longer before she wanted to take dance lessons, but when she did, Quinn found a little bit of her heart stop aching long enough to appreciate it. And she healed as Beth did.


End file.
